sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Tomodachi Life 2
Tomodachi Life 2 is a sequel to Tomodachi Life. There are new features on this game. It will be released on November 2019. ◾A new mode is called Jealous Mode ◾A Psychic Fortunate Teller is added ◾An adoption or stepfamiliy Miis is added ◾There will be more jobs ◾In the Concert Hall, Country, Blues, Jazz, Classic, R&B, Salsa and Reggae is added. ◾Baby miis will have a playdate with other baby miis. There will be minigames. ◾Schools, transporations and other locations will be explored. ◾The apartment can have Infinite Miis. Also the married couple lives in the house only and don't keep thier apartments. If divorced, they can still keep thier house but one has to move back to thier apartment . ◾Some Miis will have a roommate together. If they had a fight and don't make up, one of them moves out. ◾More personalites will be explored. ◾There's a game where the Miis are superheros saving the world from the Mii villians. ◾The kid mii will try to get thier divorced parent miis back together. ◾If a divorced mii marries someome else while having a kid, it will refer to them as stepfather or stepmother. If they have another kid, they'll have a stepsibling. ◾Schools are added. ◾Jobs Added ◾Life Goals Added ◾Side Traits Added ◾Feelings Added ◾Houses Added For Unmarried Miis ◾Holidays/Events Added ◾Wims Added ◾Fame Added ◾Train Station Added ◾Concert Hall Renamed Show Hall ◾More Phone Calls Added ◾Family Trees Added ◾Roommates Added ◾Groups Renamed Bands ◾Island Replaced With Countrys ◾New Games Added ◾Story Progression Added ◾Wii U Replaced With Nintendo Switch ◾Contests Added ◾Computers Added ◾MiiTube Added As a Mii Video Website Where Your Miis Can Post Videos ◾Short Movies Can Be Seen by Miis and you on tv ◾You Control Miis And What They Do ◾Books Added ◾Island Diary Added ◾Libary Added ◾Post Office Added ◾Make Your Own Clothing Added ◾University/College Added ◾More Life Stages Added ◾Nintendo 3DS Image Share Renamed Nintendo Swich Image Share ◾PreSchool Added For Toddlers ◾High School Added ◾All miis have a phone ◾Myths Added ◾Fires Added ◾MiiPhones Added ◾MiiPads Added ◾Fortune Teller Added New Features Jealous Mode: It happens when a Mii gets dumped, divorced or after a lover chooses someone else or neither in a love triangle. Then a Mii turns really jealous that it glows into a green aura, turning them into a green eyed monster. In the Japanese version it's called Yandere. The jealous Mii will ask you to break the couple up. If it succeeds, the Mii will steal the lover and forces them to be their girlfriend/boyfriend. Then the other Mii will try to stop the jealous Mii. If it doesn't succeed, the jealous Mii will get frustrated and will say "Mark my words. Mii's lover here will be mine! They will try to give up and move on afterwards. Sometimes a jealous Mii will try to apologize for what they did afterwards and patch things up. Adoption Miis: When the baby is born or is a child, you can have the option to adopt the baby to another married couple. When they get older, their adopted parents will tell them about their birth parents and will invite their birth parents to visit. Twins, Triplets and Quads: After Mii gets married, they will ask you how many kids that should have. It has four options: one child, twins, triplets and quads. If you click one of them, they will have the baby that you chose later on. Sibling Rivarly: It's very similar to a friendship fight but this time the sibling have a fight with each other. The kid's parent usually tries to stop the fight. If it suceeds, the siblings will apolgize and learn to get along. If it fails, the siblings will keep fighting and won't talk to each other for a while. Category:Ideas Category:Video games